The Itch
by iSpankzz
Summary: Ed is set on going to headquarters to turn this new mission down, but things don't go quite as planned. What happens when the truth is discovered? EdxRoy. Yaoi:D. I appreciate Reviews and constructive criticism.


**A/N: So, I know it's been a long time since I've posted ANYTHING and I'm sorry. A lot has been going on recently. So much more than just this author's note will let me explain. I got a boyfriend back in the end of May and it's a difficult feeling when I write. It's like, I feel it a lot more than I did before, and for those of you who have read my other stories, you know how I like the theme of sadness, darkness, cheating, and desperation. It's just me. And when I write that it makes me feel what they feel. Is that good or bad? Maybe I'm just finally getting in tune with my inner writer? It's not that my boyfriend doesn't inspire me, because he does. It's just. I'm now officially a Senior, I'm graduating soon, I'm looking for a job. It seems I've even forgotten about some of my friends. Anyway, I hope this story makes up for my absence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just like to borrow it's characters for naughty purposes x3**

**The Itch**

"Another mission?" Edward groaned, looking at the paper Hawkeye just dropped off at their HQ dorm room. "He can't be serious. We just got back yesterday.

"Come on Nii-san. Maybe he's a little _short_ on people." Alphonse smiled, even though he knew what short jokes done to Edward, he still loved to tease him about it. Edward twitched, but for the most part ignored the comment. He instead grabbed his red coat and left, intent on refusing this damned mission.

The main office was crowded and busy, no one even noticed his presence. The copier was running seemingly nonstop and there was various other noises, such as feet brushing the carpet, business talk and the sound of rustling paper. He made his way through the office and into the private office of Roy Mustang, who was too caught up in paperwork to even notice the boy's presence. The blonde boy shut the door and walked to the desk, standing with his hands on his hips.

"Mustang!" Edward snapped sharply. Mustang looked up, startled, then sighed when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Fullmetal? I haven't time to talk now." Mustang said, going back to his work.

Edward held up the paper he'd received earlier. "Care to explain what this is?" Mustang sighed and looked up at the folder.

"I believe _that_ is a new mission assignment." He said as if it was obvious. Edward growled and slammed the folder down.

"Don't play stupid with me! You know we just got back into town yesterday! Can we not even get a break?" Ed was angry. Lately he'd been going on mission after mission without any rest.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't do this now. We're _short _on soldiers and the armed forces we have out on the west border is breaking." Mustang didn't even notice how he emphasized the word short, it was just a habit he supposed.

Edward visibly tensed, and used all of his will power not to shot and pout like normal, instead, as if to challenge the older man he said. "Doesn't that get _old_? The name calling I mean." A look of innocence graced Edward's features.

Mustang actually sighed, which was rather un-Mustang like. Normally there would be another snide comment or two, some yelling then a slammed door. But this, this was different.

Mustang sat the pencil down and rubbed his temples, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I _am_ getting old. I mean, _it's _getting old." he leaned back in his chair.

Edward stepped back a step and looked at Colonel, no Fuhrer Mustang, who'd decided to keep his office, was admitting to getting old.

"Okay, what's the deal? Did a girl finally turn you down? Could you not 'get it up' or something?" Suddenly Roy was out of his seat and had grabbed Edward by the collar or his shirt and slammed him into the door, which was muffled coincidentally by the noise in the next room.

"God dammit, Edward! Does this always have to be about girls and sex to you?!" Mustang shouted and slammed him hard against the door once more. Edward pulled at the hands on his short, chocking on air.

Mustang loosened his grip and sat his feet on the ground. Edward took in a deep breath and kept his sight locked on the ground, thoughts racing through his mind. Mustang had never had an outbreak like that before.

One though crossed his mind and left his mouth before he could stop about it. "Is it a man?"

Roy tensed and his eyes widened, then suddenly his hair was in his face as he jerked his head to the floor.

Suddenly it all made sense to Edward. Why he couldn't keep a girlfriend recently. Why he'd been showing less interest in women.

"Hughes?" It was the first thing that stuck out, even though Hughes was married and had a little girl with another on the way, they were really close, and it made sense.

There was a slight head shake from the onyx haired man. 'Havoc?" That caused a grimace from Mustang.

"Armstrong?" That actually got a chuckle from Mustang. Never in a million years.

There wasn't many other people close to him, and none of the rest made any sense, not that Armstrong or Havoc made sense either.

He thought about some of the men Mustang knew. Bradly? No. Archer. Hell no. So, who? He was the only other person close to Mustang. But...

"Me?"

No response.

Silence.

"I don't get it..." Edward was confused. Wasn't Mustang a player? A skirt chaser?

"Dammit Edward it's simple! I'm gay! Because of you!" Mustang said pushing Ed against the door. "Don't you get it? Isn't it obvious? I love you, you insolent little brat!"

Edward's face turned bright red, like his coat. An unfamiliar, odd feeling bubbled in his stomach and he wanted it to go away. It was itching at him, he opened and closed his mouth, trying to understand everything. He looked up at Mustang, and those eyes were staring directly into his, and oddly enough, it seemed like he was staring into his soul, and he felt exposed as he felt a fire build in his stomach. The itch kept getting stronger.

With one, quick movement, Edward was completely pressed against the door, and the itch was gone.

Soft, smooth lips were pressed again his, and in all his life, he had never felt as complete as he did in the very moment. Edward's hands were immediately tangled in the onyx hair of his superior. Mustang wrapped his arms around the smaller boys frame, wondering how an 18 year old had turned him into what he has become.

Mustang's hands were on the back of the boy's thighs as he lifted him up to his height, wrapping the lithe legs around his waist. Ed's eyes shot open as he not only heard the click of the door being locked, but felt something being pressed against his nether regions, and he responded much differently than anyone would've ever thought. His eyes closed and his head suddenly felt light as blood rushed south of his belt.

Edward pushed his hips forward against the older man, provoking a small gasp from the man. This was new. Really new. Completely new for Edward, he'd never even been this close with another girl. Slightly new for Mustang, being as he'd never been with another man. Mustang pulled away from the door, walking them both over to the couch in the middle of the room.

Edward hooked his arms around Mustang's neck. Making sure not to fall or break the kiss. Mustang sat Edward on the couch, breaking the kiss. Mustang shrugged his Military jacket off and stepped out of his shoes. He sat beside Edward, who was in the midst of looking confused and trying to catch his breath.

"We can stop if you would like Edward..." Mustang said.

"Hell no, not in a million years am I walking out with this." Edward said, motioning to the bulge in his pants. Okay, it was just an excuse. He wanted to do this, more than anything. Whether he was the one taking or receiving, he wanted it.

Mustang smiled and pushed Edward flat on the couch and began undoing the trademark black leather pants. Edward was flushed, and slightly nervous. His pants and underwear were suddenly being tugged off, along with his boots and thrown onto the floor.

Mustang took Edward's red jacket off of him and clutched the bottom of the blonde's shirt and tugged it up over his head, leaving him bare. The boy was well endowed, that much was obvious. He was only slightly smaller than Mustang himself. Edward who was looking at Mustang threw his head back and gasped as a hand wrapped around his manhood. Mustang swirled his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum collecting at the tip, he then began pumping his cock. He brought his head down and licked the tip, causing the boy to moan and thrust his hips up, wanting more of the warmth.

Mustang caved and he finally took the boy's cock in his mouth completely, flicking his tongue over the tip with each bob of his head. Edward was thrusting his hips, he needed more of the heat around his cock. The pleasure pulsing through his veins was unbelievable. Mustang brought his hand up and pinched one of Edward's nipples.

Edward reached down and grabbed fistfuls of Mustang's hair. "Fuck!" Edward was trying so hard not to voice out his approval, because after all, it was his first blowjob.

Mustang pulled away with a pop and Edward whined in disappointment. Mustang sat up and pulled his undershirt off and tossed it away. He then proceeded to unbuckle his pants and pull them down his legs, along with his underwear and socks. He shut the overhead light on and closed the blinds, leaving the small lamp on the table beside them as there only light source.

"Mustang..." Edward started.

"Roy. Call me Roy, Ed." Musta- Roy told Ed.

"Roy... I've never..." Roy pressed his lips on Ed's, stopping his sentence.

"I know Ed. We can stop if you'd like." Roy told him, running a hand over Ed's tanned cheek. It was a change from normal. It shocked him how different Roy was acting. He was being... softer, more gentle than normal.

"No! I don't want to stop... Just be gentle." Roy looked at the fear in Ed's eyes. He was scared. After every battle he'd been through, after all the scars and everything, he was scared for a change. Roy decided to do something, he never would've done for anyone else. He got down on all fours on the couch above Ed. He brought his fingers up to Ed's mouth, motioning for him to suck. Ed submitted and did so, twirling his tongue around each of the three fingers individually.

After a moment Roy pulled his fingers out and moved his hand to his own backside, slowly entering a finger into himself. It was uncomfortable to say at the least, but he kept on going. He looked up at Ed to see a look of pure shock on the blonde's face. Roy blushed- yes the famous Flame Alchemist, blushed like a schoolgirl. He felt so exposed like this.

After he felt comfortable with the one finger, he added a second, and not long after, a third. He then pulled them all out and pulled Ed up. Ed got the drift and got off the couch, moving around to where he was behind Roy. Ed spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock.

"Are you sure Roy?" The blonde asked and Roy just nodded so Ed grabbed Roy by the hips and alined his dick with the raven haired man's ass, and slowly pushed in.

Roy bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming in agony. Once the blonde was finally in all the way he stopped and let Roy.

After a few moments Roy looked back and nodded for Ed to continue. "Go."

Ed pulled out slowly and when he was nearly all the way out, he pushed back in a little quicker. Roy moaned in pain, causing Ed to stop. "Do you want me to stop?" Roy shook his head furiously.

"No. I'll be alright. Just fuck me." Ed took a deep breath and pushed in again. With each thrust he got harder and harder. Slowly Roy got used to it and began to enjoy it. Ed's knees were slipping so he shifted a little, and in the process hit Roy's prostate. Roy groaned loudly. Ed kept thrusting, aiming for that spot, which he began to hit repeatedly. He grabbed a fistful of Roy's hair and kept one hand on his hip. Roy was moaning, and the sound was heightening Ed's senses. He was getting close, but he wanted it to last longer, so he pulled out and Roy whined in disappointment.

Ed motioned for Roy to flip over and lay on his back, which Roy obliged. Ed got in between the older mans thighs and thrust in. Immediately he hit Roy's prostate, causing Roy to start moaning and bucking.

Ed, fortunately the right height was right above Roy's nipples. He licked one slowly, twirling his tongue around it. He was close he could feel his stomach tightening. Just when he felt the tidal waves of his orgasm flooding through him he bit down on Roy's nipple, hard. Roy, with the feeling of Ed's warm cum shooting through him and Ed biting down on his nipple, came with a shout, his cum covering both of their chests.

As they both came down from their highs, Ed picked up his underwear and wiped the cum off both of them. They got up and got dresses quickly, Ed just tucked his cum covered underwear in a drawer in Roy's desk, He'd just get them later.

"Want to come to my house?" Roy asked Ed. Ed nodded, and so they left the office and drove to Roy's house, where Ed ended up staying the night.

Alphonse would never believe this. He wasn't sure anyone would. But he was happy, and so was Roy. That was all that mattered.

**A/N: So, I am so excited I got this done. I hope people are happy I'm back. I am. I'll try to post another story soon. I am a Senior, so I have to work on my Senior project for school, which I still have no clue what to do it over. I'm open to ideas if any of you have any for me. I appreciate all of my fans ideas. I was thinking something about Psychology, since that's what I plan to go to college for. Or I was thinking something more creative like writing. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Thanks to all of you who read this. Please review. I'm open to ideas. **

_**~iSpankzz3**_


End file.
